Firefly
by lyrical-harmonies
Summary: Takari songfic to "Firefly" by A*Teens. I could blame her, but I won’t. Whose fault is it that every time she’s near, I can’t get a handle on my emotions?


_When I said go_

_I never meant away_

How could I be so stupid? Did I really just lose my temper? With her? She said she never wanted to see me again. I never lose my temper! Especially with my best friend! I could blame her, but I won't. Whose fault is it that every time she's near, I can't get a handle on my emotions?

_You ought to know_

_The freaky games we play_

How could she toy with my heart like that? It's not her fault. Ever since freshman year, we've called each other names like 'honey' or 'darling,' but now, it feels different. Like I want the words coming from her mouth to be true.

_Could you forgive_

_And learn how to forget_

I know that she's capable of giving me a second chance, but this would probably be my sixth or seventh. Would Tai be willing to talk to her for me? She would listen to him.

_Hear me as I'm calling out your name_

Her brother said she wasn't home. There was only one other place she'd go if she were upset. I didn't pay any attention to Patamon when I got there. He flew up to hug me, but I was too preoccupied calling for her.

"Takeru, what's wrong?" asked the little ball of energy.

"I need to find Kari!" I grumbled, not in the mood to talk.

"Takeru, you need to rest!"

"No, I don't!"

_Firefly, come back to me_

_Make the night as bright as day_

_I'll be looking out for you_

_Tell me that you're lonely too_

Over the next week, people found a noticeable difference in me. She still hadn't talked to me. My brother thought I was sinking into a depression, but I just shrugged him off.

_Firefly, come lead me on_

_Follow you into the sun_

_That's the way it ought to be_

_Firefly, come back to me_

That's the way we ended senior year, not even giving each other a passing glance. We went our separate ways for college. She went to some school in America while I stayed in Japan.

_You and me_

_We shared a mystery_

So that's where I am right now, standing outside of her apartment the summer after freshmen year. I knocked once, but no one came. I knocked again, slowly becoming soaked in the pouring rain. Then, I saw the lights go on, and I could hear the conversation on the other side of the door.

"It's Takeru," she whispered to her older brother.

"Yeah, so?" he answered.

"Should I let him in?"

"You ought to hear what he has to say. He's been an emotional wreck since you left. He's been lost in the dark." After that, I saw the door creek open, revealing her graceful silhouette. My breath was caught in my throat. She looked more like an angel than ever.

_We were so close_

_Like honey to the bee_

"H-hi T-t-t. K.," she stuttered. She never stutters. "Here, come in."

"Eh, Hi Kari," I managed to gain my composure as I was led into the apartment I had missed so much. "So, how's it going?"

"It's nice to be home and see everyone again. You?"

"Everything's okay, I guess. I was on a basketball scholarship, but after how I played last year, I don't think they're going to renew it."

"Takeru, I doubt that. Even on a bad day, you're still amazing."

"_Right…_ Hey, wanna go for a walk? The rain's stopped."

"Sure, I guess. Just let me grab my jacket."

"Okay." It was an awkward moment, standing in her apartment, fidgeting with my hands.

While still searching for her jacket, Tai walked over to me and whispered, "Good luck! I know you can do it!" It was nice to know that I had at least _one_ person on my side.

But my renewed confidence was shattered when she returned. She looked absolutely stunning. Not the 'glamorous' stunning, but the way she always does when she's happy. When her light is radiating.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"Uh… Yeah! Of course!" Wow, I must've looked like a fool.

_And if you tell me how to make you understand_

_A minor in a major kind of way_

"So…"

"Yeah…"

"Um…"

"Whatever happened to 'us?'?" I asked. We were now sitting underneath a tree in the neighborhood park.

"What do you mean by 'us?'?"

"You and me. Our friendship. Whatever more we were."

"I guess I was always just scared," she sighed.

"Scared of what?"

"I was always scared to do this." And she gave me a small peck on the lips.

_Firefly, through the sky_

_Come and play with my desire_

I sat there stunned into speechlessness.

"Takeru? Oh, I knew I shouldn't have done that!" With that, she got up and started stumbling towards the sidewalk. I could tell she was fighting tears.

"Now or never, T.K.!" I whispered to myself. I ran to her retreating form and managed to grab hold of her wrist. She stopped dead in her tracks, though she didn't turn around. I gave a small tug on her wrist, causing her body to spin. As she came around, I made sure her lips collided with mine.

She pulled away with a flustered look on her face, but I was the one to speak. "I love you."

_Don't be long, don't ask why_

_I can't wait another night_

"Why?"

"What are you supposed to call it when someone can reduce you to a bluthering idiot with the blink of an eye? The only other person that can do that to me is Joe when he starts talking, and I'm _pretty_ sure what I feel for you is something totally different." She flicked me in the back of the head. "What was that for?"

"For being so corny!"

"But that's why you love me!"

"True, true."

"Aha, so you _do_ love me!"

"Of course you dingbat!" She hugged me tightly.

"So, how about I walk you home."

_Firefly, through the sky_

_Wait another night_

_Don't be long, don't ask why_

_Fire, fire, firefly_

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I'd like that."

**A/N:** Umm… so yeah! I really don't care if you review this one. I haven't watched Digimon in forever, so they're probably all OOC. But T.K. and Kari are extremely cute together.


End file.
